Dragon Age II
Dragon Age II This is the sequel to Dragon Age: Origins, released in 2011 by BioWare and EA. Generally, it has many pluses from the first game, but it has got many problems too. I will talk about it in more detail: 'Gameplay:' The gameplay has improved from the first game. It is a lot more faster, more intense, it has got more actions, and it is more exciting. The special abilities really have an impact, look more interesting, and give an eye plus to the player. The sound is also improved, and the visuals have more variety. It is definetly a plus, that gets you in the right mood, and it keeps coming back for more, with other words, the replay value is high. Though the game is a bit liniar, and a bit repetitive, it is very enjoyable to play it, and just hit the enemies in all those cool ways. It definitely keeps the gamer excited. The battles is different, since its not only much more faster and fluid, but it is also got more attack moves than the first one, which is good, since no one wants something so simple as attack moves destroyed. Now, thoguh thr graphics are lacking, and I wil ltalk about them later on, EA and BioWare tried to make a hybrid. This game is a hybrid. They tried to combine the strategic thinking required in the RTS (Real Time Strategy) games, with the intense gameplay of the RPG (Role Playing Game) games. They succeeded. If you want to pass this game of Nightmare diffivulty, which is incredibly hard core, you need to have a strategic mind to help you in battle. This was the same with the first game and its Expansion Pack. When you find a combat difficult, pause the game by using the alocated button, and choose the abilities that best counter the enemeis resistances and attacks. There is no way you can the game without using these, unless its difficulty setting is Easy. But thats not enough. You also need to place your units carefully on the battlefiled, so that they best coutner, and resiste the enemy. The game explains this in more detail. It mgiht seem boring to do that in an RPG, but thats waht the difficulty setting stands for. Rating: 9. Story and History (Spoilers) After the village north of the Korcari Wilds, called Lothering has been destroyed by the Darkspawn Blight, you and your family are the only ones that manage to escape, thogh the escape is not so simple. Your family wants to go to Kirkwall, far from Ferelden, to meet your uncel, Gamlen, so that he can help with shelter, and to rebuild your home, since the Amell family is a nobility in Kirkwall. On your way, you meet Aveline Vallen, and Wesley Vallen, who join you and fight beside to regain freedom from the Darkspawn. Wesley is a templar, and he is most disturbed to see your sister being an apostate, a mage outside the Circle Tower (in case you choose warrior class when you begin the game, your sister, Bethany, shall have the mage class, and your brother, Carver, who is also a warrior, will die later in the prologue being infected by Darkspawn Blood, which is poisonous against people that are not Grey Wardens. In case you choose the Mage class at the beginning of the game, your sister, Bethany, will die instead of Carver, also because of the Same reason. Now this could go on and on and on, so I will not get in any more detail. The ending is a bit stupid, and there are some quests, for example the Mage related quests, always end in Blood Magic or evil forbidden Magic, like Necromancy. I wont say the ending, sicne if you read this, and didn't play the game, you should really see the ending yourself. Rating: 8. Graphics The graphics in this game are lacking in a high ammount. The time this game was mad,e there was also Crysis 2, The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, and many others with extremely better graphics. Though, EA and BioWare was trying to make something different, of which I already talked about in my Gameplay talk. Though the graphics are lacking, the game concentrates on storyline and gameplay, and these are the important aspects about a game. Rating: 7. Overall Overall, it is a good game, though not a worthy folloqup to the first game, though the time sequels never are. There are many more thigns you shoudl check out about it, though most of it is mentioned in the game. Overall: 8. P.S. I have missing for a lot of time, though it wil lnot happen anymore. I will mroe pages in a lot faster time, bot for now, see ya!